(In)avoués
by Rock-Manga-Cats
Summary: Un jour, il faudra bien qu'il lui dise. C'est là, et seulement là, qu'il pourra avancer.


**Les personnages et l'univers de Kuroko no Basket appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

 **C'est ma première fanfiction sur cet univers ! (Depuis le temps que je voulais écrire dessus)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Dans la pièce sombre, le téléphone vibra une première fois. Le jeune homme allongé sur le lit ne broncha pas. Le téléphone vibra une deuxième fois. Cette fois-ci, le jeune homme daigna se tourner sur le côté et attraper le portable. La luminosité de l'écran lui agressa les pupilles et il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour parvenir à déchiffrer les caractères affichés.

 _« Deux nouveaux messages »_

Il glissa son doigt sur l'écran tactile.

 _De : Tetsu_

 _RDV au Rokuhoudou demain à 20h._

 _J'ai un truc important à te demander._

Le jeune homme grogna. Il n'avait pas envie de sortir et encore moins de voir l'un des types qui lui avait fait vivre quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis bien longtemps : la défaite.

 _Si c'est si important, t'as qu'à me le demander par message._

Le téléphone vibra presque instantanément entre ses doigts.

 _Non, c'est quelque chose que je dois te demander en personne. On se voit demain._

Agacé, le jeune homme ne répondit pas. Il reposa le téléphone sur la table de nuit et s'enroula dans les couvertures pour chercher, en vain, le sommeil.

Il faisait plutôt froid. Glacial même. Aomine se fit la réflexion qu'il aurait peut-être dû prendre son écharpe, mais il était déjà trop tard pour y penser. Il remonta la fermeture éclair de son blouson et sortit son téléphone pour regarder l'heure. _19h56_. Ce n'était pas son genre d'arriver en avance, pourtant. Pourquoi était-il venu ? Après tout, rien ne l'y obligeait. Il aurait très bien pu rester chez lui à ruminer ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Au fond de lui, la situation le stressait. Qu'est-ce que Kuroko pouvait bien avoir à lui dire de si important qu'il veuille carrément le voir ? Son équipe avait gagné contre la sienne, qu'est-ce qu'il voulait de plus ? _20h01_. Un couple passa devant lui et le bouscula. Il pesta. Il commençait à regretter d'être venu et à se demander s'il n'allait pas juste repartir.

« - Aomine ! »

L'intéressé tourna la tête vers cette voix ô combien familière. Kuroko venait de le rejoindre. Il avait l'air un peu essoufflé, comme s'il venait de courir, mais il souriait. Il y en avait au moins un d'eux deux qui était content d'être là.

« - Je t'ai pas trop fait attendre ?

\- Non, ça va. »

Ça n'allait pas du tout, en réalité.

« - On va boire un truc ? »

Aomine ne dit rien et se contenta de le suivre.

Le Rokuhoudou était un salon de thé à l'ambiance très chaleureuse. Il était tenu par un homme qui avait pris la suite de son grand-père, avec trois de ses amis. Il était assez réputé dans le coin et personne n'en avait jamais dit du mal. Néanmoins, Aomine ne s'y sentait pas à l'aise. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient installés, Kuroko et lui n'avaient pas échangé un seul mot. Celui-ci, assis face à lui, profitait de son chocolat chaud, le regard dans le vide. Aomine baissa les yeux vers son café, qu'il n'avait pas touché depuis qu'on les avait servis. Les volutes qui s'en échappaient commençaient à s'estomper. Pourquoi Kuroko ne disait-il rien ? C'était pourtant lui qui l'avait fait venir et là, il lui faisait juste perdre son temps. Aomine s'impatientait. Il saisit la tasse d'une main et but le café cul sec, avant de la reposer un peu brusquement sur la table. Le liquide chaud lui brûla la gorge. Du coin de l'œil, il remarqua que Kuroko le fixait. Il respira un coup, pour tenter de se calmer, et se décida à rompre le silence.

« Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me demander, Tetsu ? »

Son ton était sec, mais pas autant qu'il l'aurait souhaité. Kuroko ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de le regarder, une lueur indescriptible dans le regard. Il s'écoula ainsi plusieurs secondes. Aomine se sentait bouillir de l'intérieur.

« Je t'ai posé une question, merde ! »

Il avait parlé plus fort qu'il ne l'avait voulu. Quelques clients s'étaient tournés vers eux. La surprise qui écarquilla un bref instant les pupilles de Kuroko lui fit instantanément regretter son emportement. Il se recula dans son siège.

« Désolé. Je suis un peu à cran. »

Kuroko termina son chocolat chaud et se leva. Aomine soupira. Il allait partir et le laisser là, comme l'idiot qu'il était. Pourtant, Kuroko lui adressa la parole, pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient là.

« Viens, allons marcher. »

Encore une fois, Aomine obtempéra sans rien dire.

L'air était encore plus froid que tout à l'heure, si tant est que cela soit possible. Il faisait nuit, mais aucune étoile n'était visible dans le ciel, trop nuageux. Ils marchèrent ainsi quelques minutes, sous les lueurs de la ville et des lampadaires, jusqu'à atteindre un parc où il y avait un vieux terrain de basket. Le sol était marqué d'innombrables traces de pas et les paniers, couverts de rouille, n'avaient plus de filet depuis longtemps. Cette fois-ci, c'est Kuroko qui parla le premier.

« - Comment tu te sens, Aomine ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Depuis hier… Comment tu te sens ?

\- A ton avis ? »

Ils se dévisagèrent quelques instants, avant qu'Aomine ne poursuive.

« Je me sens tellement mal que j'en ai la gerbe. Et j'ai beau être crevé, j'ai pas réussi à dormir de la nuit. »

Il s'approcha d'un banc et s'y laissa tomber. Sa respiration laissait des marques blanches informes dans l'air. C'était donc ça qu'il voulait lui demander ? Franchement, il aurait pu s'abstenir. Comme s'il ne le connaissait pas suffisamment pour savoir quelle aurait été sa réponse...

Kuroko ne l'avait pas rejoint sur le banc. Il restait là, debout, à l'observer, comme s'il chercher à le sonder ou à l'analyser. Ou alors le jugeait-il ? Impossible de savoir ce qui traversait l'esprit de Kuroko quand il avait ce visage-là.

« - Ça faisait longtemps…

\- Hum ?

\- Ça faisait longtemps qu'on s'était pas vus comme ça.

\- Et ? »

Kuroko marqua une courte pause.

« Ça m'avait manqué. »

Aomine sentit son cœur rater un battement. Il tourna ses yeux vers Kuroko mais cette fois-ci, celui-ci regardait ailleurs. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait, tout à coup, de dire un truc comme ça ? Comme si faire remonter les souvenirs de l'année passée était la meilleure chose à faire dans un moment pareil. Un peu malgré lui, Aomine repensa au lycée Teiko. À tous les matchs, à tous les entrainements, à tous ceux qu'il avait manqués aussi. À tous ces moments qu'ils avaient partagés, Kuroko et lui. À tout ce qu'il lui avait dit. Et à comment tout ça s'était terminé. Son cœur se serra.

Il regarda Kuroko, à quelques mètres seulement de lui, la tête tournée vers le terrain de basket. Il observa son visage, la courbure de son nez, de sa mâchoire. Il repensa… Il repensa à la douceur de ses cheveux, au parfum de sa peau, au goût de ses lèvres, à ses yeux qui brillaient quand il le regardait, à son rire, à la chaleur de son corps quand il le serrait contre lui.

Aomine se leva et s'avança vers Kuroko.

« Tetsu… »

Sa voix avait tremblé de manière imperceptible. L'intéressé tourna la tête vers lui.

« Oui ? »

Il repensa à sa manière de se cambrer lorsqu'il jouissait, à la sueur qui coulait sur son corps encore frissonnant, au timbre de sa voix lorsqu'il soupirait son nom. Son cœur se serra un peu plus.

« Non rien. »

Tout ça, c'était fini désormais. C'était de l'histoire ancienne. Kuroko était passé à autre chose maintenant. Il s'était trouvé quelqu'un d'autre, cette espèce de salopard aux cheveux rouges et à la grande gueule. Est-ce que Kuroko disait son nom de la même manière qu'il disait le sien auparavant lorsqu'ils… ? Il secoua la tête. Il ne voulait pas y penser. Lui aussi, il était passé à autre chose.

Il n'avait rien à faire là. Dès le départ, il n'aurait pas dû venir. C'est vrai, après tout, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui faire ce que Kuroko faisait de sa vie maintenant ? Il se rendit compte qu'il tremblait. Sa gorge était nouée, ses entrailles en désordre. Il avait envie de vomir. Il voulait s'enfuir, partir loin d'ici, mais ses jambes restaient clouées au sol. Il était passé à autre chose, n'est-ce pas ? Alors, pourquoi ? Pourquoi donc cela faisait-il si mal de penser à tout ça ?

Soudain, quelque chose de doux et de chaud se posa sur ses doigts gelés.

« Moi aussi. »

Kuroko s'était approché de lui et le regardait dans les yeux. Il avait posé ses mains sur ses poings serrés. Il n'y avait aucune animosité dans son regard. Bien au contraire.

« Moi aussi, Daiki. »

Sa voix était sereine. Une douce musique à ses oreilles. Elle s'immisça en lui, enveloppa son cœur d'un halo de chaleur. Leurs doigts s'entremêlèrent. Aomine ferma les yeux et baissa la tête, collant son front à celui de Kuroko. Il respira son odeur, se remplit de celle-ci et songea à leurs caresses passées, à la manière dont leurs corps finissaient toujours par se retrouver et il réalisa à quel point il aurait aimé que les choses se passent différemment, puis Kuroko lâcha ses mains et se recula. Le rêve était déjà fini.

« - On y va ?

\- Oui. »

Ils repartirent et suivirent le même chemin qu'ils avaient pris en venant. Ils marchèrent l'un à côté de l'autre, sans parler, chacun profitant juste de la présence de l'autre. Aomine jeta de temps en temps un coup d'oeil à Kuroko, mais celui-ci regardait toujours devant lui, avec le même air inexpressif qu'il arborait d'ordinaire. Ils arrivèrent finalement à leur point de départ, devant le Rokuhoudou. Il allait être temps de se dire au revoir. Aomine se tourna vers Kuroko, captant son attention. Il avait une dernière chose à lui dire avant que chacun ne poursuive sa route.

« Qu'est-ce que tu voulais vraiment me demander, Tetsu ? »

Sa voix était calme désormais.

« Ce n'est plus la peine. Tu m'as déjà répondu. »

Kuroko lui adressa un sourire sincère. Il effleura sa main de la sienne.

« A bientôt. »

Et avant même qu'Aomine ait eu le temps de réagir, Kuroko avait déjà disparu. Il prit alors conscience qu'il n'avait plus envie de vomir.

* * *

 **Note : Le "Rokuhoudou" est une référence au manga/animé "Rokuhoudou Yotsuiro Biyori", que j'apprécie beaucoup.**


End file.
